


Michi

by Aru_sekai



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aru_sekai/pseuds/Aru_sekai
Summary: Bagaimana Tsuyoshi dan Koichi menjalani hidup mereka setelah anniversary KinKi Kids ke 20





	

_Beberapa hal berubah mengikuti jalannya waktu, namun beberapa hal akan tetap sama._  
  
Tsuyoshi benci panas, tidak, benci sepertinya terlalu kuat, ia hanya sangat tidak menyukai panas. Ia tidak suka merasakan hampir meleleh seperti es krim yang mulai berair di sebelahnya. Duduk di samping rumah sambil memperhatikan kolam kecil berisi sebagian ikan-ikan kesayangan yang ia angkut dari Tokyo, pulang bersamanya ke kota kecil kelahirannya.  
  
Setidaknya, di sini ia merasakan angin yang membuatnya malas dan menikmati sejuknya hingga membuatnya mengangguk-angguk mengantuk. Tsuyoshi hampir lupa rasanya panas di Tokyo, sudah dua tahun ia tidak menginjakkan kaki di kota yang membesarkannya itu. Kota yang mengajarkannya tentang hidup dan bertahan. Kota penuh cerita yang merekam dirinya di dalam lensa-lensa yang teronggok menunggu nostalgia.  
  
Tidak ada yang berubah darinya, berat badannya masih sering naik saat ia sedang begitu selera makan, dan kembali turun saat ia rasa ia sudah mudah lelah dan terpaksa berhenti mengkonsumsi beberapa makanan favoritnya. Kumisnya kadang ia biarkan tumbuh hingga ia diprotes dan terpaksa mencukurnya hingga mulus. Tsuyoshi akan memanjangkan rambutnya saat cuaca terasa dingin, dan memotongnya saat mulai masuk musim panas seperti sekarang.  
  
Tidak banyak yang berubah dari kegiatannya, ia masih asik memetik gitar kesayangannya sembari menemani seorang nenek yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya bercerita. Kadang, ibu dan kakaknya ikut bergabung saat mereka datang berkunjung. Mengecek apakah ia baik-baik saja, apakah persediaan makanan masih ada, dan memastikan melodi-melodi sedih itu tidak membuatnya kesepian.  
  
Setiap kali, Tsuyoshi memastikan bahwa ia masih bersemangat, bahwa persedian makanan-nya masih tidak akan habis hingga dua minggu ke depan, dan bahwa melodi-melodi itu bukanlah sepi namun sebuah rindu.  
  
Sudah dua tahun, Tsuyoshi meninggalkan dunia yang menyorotinya dengan lampu dan lensa kamera. Setelah melewati perayaan ke 20 tahun, ia dan Koichi akhirnya memutuskan untuk bubar, meninggalkan hari-hari penuh gemerlap yang membekas indah sebagai kenangan. Tsuyoshi memutuskan untuk kembali ke Nara, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan keluarga dan teman-temannya. Sesekali ia akan mengadakan penampilan sederhana di sebuah arena kecil untuk orang-orang yang masih terus mendukung dan menikmati musiknya.  
  
Koichi memilih untuk menetap di Kyoto, membangun sebuah teater kecil bersama beberapa temannya dari Tokyo yang ingin membangun mimpi bersamanya. Ia lebih sering bekerja di belakang panggung, tapi terkadang ia kembali disinari lampu sorot yang tidak pernah padam menyinari mimpinya.  
  
"Kamu tidak ingin lagi tampil di bawah lampu sorot dan pandangan antusias penonton?" Tanya Koichi suatu kali saat sedang memperlihatkan panggung kecilnya pada Tsuyoshi yang datang berkunjung, mencoba mengajaknya ikut bergabung.  
  
"Kamu tau aku tidak suka musikal." Sahutnya singkat, mengagumi hasil kerja Koichi yang detail dan perfeksionis.   
  
Koichi tersenyum, ia tau Tsuyoshi akan menjawab demikian. Ia kemudian mengubah pertanyaannya, "Bagaimana kalau menemaniku? Di sini?"  
  
Tsuyoshi menatap Koichi jengkel.  
  
"Kamu bisa tetap bermusik di sini. Bersamaku..."  
  
"Kita sudah pernah bahas ini." Jawab Tsuyoshi akhirnya, "Kita hanya berjarak satu jam, dan bila aku di sini, kamu tidak akan berhenti bekerja karena tidak perlu mengunjungiku."

Tsuyoshi tau apa yang Koichi inginkan, bukan karena ia tidak mau bersama, ia hanya sedang mengingkan ketenangan yang jauh dari tontonan banyak mata dan tuntutan. 

Koichi kembali tersenyum, ia kembali menunjukkan sisi lain panggung pada Tsuyoshi yang memperhatikan dengan mata kagum. Koichi juga tidak berubah. Masih tergila-gila dengan pekerjaannya, hingga Tsuyoshi beberapa kali terpaksa datang menjemputnya di Kyoto dan membawanya ke Nara hanya untuk memberinya makan dan memaksanya beristirahat. Ia juga masih suka memakai setelan training berwarna gelap saat keluar rumah dan mengejutkan tetangga Tsuyoshi yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Ia juga tetap seorang pangeran, yang selalu dikerubuti oleh ibu-ibu yang tinggal di sekitar rumah Tsuyoshi dan mengaku menyukai mereka sejak debut.  
  
Terkadang, ketika Koichi datang tanpa harus di jemput paksa, ia datang dengan sejuta cerita dan mimpi-mimpinya. Dan terkadang ia datang dengan kerinduan yang mendalam, kerinduan akan kehangatan di hatinya yang muncul ketika ia melihat senyuman yang menyambutnya dengan tatapan yang seolah protes karena ia baru datang sekarang.  
  
"Tadaima~"  
  
"Okaeri..."


End file.
